Kidnapped: A Love Story
by Alwyn Elderberry
Summary: Noah kidnaps Luke for their 3-year anniversary.
1. Chapter 1: The Abduction

**PLEASE READ**: Hi, folks!

Came across this - or it came across my - while working on 'Brothers Halliwell'

Okay, several people were asking me to do a 'sequel' to Noah Strikes Back where Noah kidnaps Luke. Now, I'm way out of my league here, since I've never come close to writing anything of the NC-17 variety, not to mention I had to do research because I don't know the first thing about how to kidnap somebody. Oh! Found out something interesting. Did you know they actually have websites out there instructing you on how to tie somebody up? Who knew!

Anyhow, me writing a sex scene (or anything even mildly erotic) is a little like Enya attempting Gangsta Rap - not to mention that I'd never utter these words aloud until well after a certain four guys on horses arrive on the scene - but I'm gonna give it a whirl anyhow. Just remember, this is my first attempt at anything like this. I'm, to put it mildly, surprised (and a smidge concerned) that my mind fed me this stuff for the story, but I'm gonna try to feel-the-fear-and-do-it-anyway... If anyone wants to tell my they still love me after reading this, I won't mind, though I'll probably be in the shower scrubbing the smut off me with St. Ives Apricot Scrub, and while I'm no stranger to the 'lather' and 'rinse' portion of shampooing, I'm anticipating my first 'repeat'.

=-)

Oh, well, wish me luck! And I hope you enjoy it.

Oh! One last thing. In the for-what-it's-worth department, the world has grown, as Lewis Carroll wrote, "curioser and curioser" now that I've learned more about a surprising number of my friends' extra curricular nocturnal activities. I dunno... sort of a late Roman Empire-esque feeling... I'll let you know when I figure out what I mean by that.

Dumbfoundedly yours (without the mute part),  
~Alwyn~

* * *

_A  
n  
d_

_N  
o  
w_

_

* * *

_

**_~Kidnapped: A Love Story~_**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: The Abduction****  
**

The apartment buzzed with an early morning what-did-Santa-bring-me vibe. Perpetual celebration hung like a secret in the air.

Luke sat at their kitchen table, polishing off the last of his scrambled eggs, when he watched Noah stand and step toward him, stopping just behind Luke's chair. "Luke, you trust me," he said, "right?"

Luke's eyebrows slanted, one over the other. "What? Why would you even ask me that?"

"I just-" Noah paused. "It's important."

Luke smiled. "In that case yes, Aladdin, I trust you," he said. "Of course I trust you."

Noah turned Luke by his shoulders in his chair until he faced the table, not Noah.

"Uh - _what_ are you doing?"

Noah took hold of Luke's wrists, one at a time, and pulled them behind the wooden chair. He crossed them. Held them kindly but firmly in place. "No, I mean..." Kneeling, Noah spoke in a voice of warm breath into Luke's ear. "Do you _'trust me'_ trust me?"

Talk about your tingling sensations! "Ohhhhh!" Luke said. "Do I _'trust you'_ trust you."

Noah rested his chin on his lover's shoulder. "Mm-hmmmm."

Turning his head slightly, and enjoying the handsome view, Luke said, "Completely."

_(Later that night...)_

Luke sat in the restaurant, the place they'd chosen to celebrate their three year anniversary. Noah was late; Noah was _never _late. But before the first thought of genuine worry finished its trip through Luke's consciousness, his phone beeped. A text message reading **'Outside'** popped up. Number unknown. _'That's weird'_. It took two minutes before curiosity wrapped in concern got the better of this kitty.

Once outside the restaurant, another text arrived. **'In the alley'**, it read. Stepping close to the brown brick path between buildings, Luke called out, "Yeah, sorry. Not gonna happen." But as soon as the words fell, a new text arrived, this one reading, **'If you value your boyfriend's life, you will go into the alley, and continue until further instructed'**. Of course, Luke knew better of it: Search and rescue? Not his thing. But Noah's life wasn't a tool to bargain with. Not after last time, when shooting came as easily to their kidnappers as blinking. So, down the alley he crept, waiting for an incoming text. The path turned, making him no longer visible to those passing on the sidewalk. "Hello?" he called out, growing anxious. "Is anybody he-"

Suddenly, arms grabbed him from behind. Luke knew from the grip it was a man, significantly taller (and stronger) than himself. Luke opened his mouth to call for help, but the man clamped his hand over his mouth, silencing him. Then, a deep voice said, "Here's what you need to know." The man re-affirmed his grip on his soon-to-be hostage. "I've got your boyfriend tied up somewhere no one's gonna find him, and if you want him to keep breathing, you're gonna do as I say. Got it?"

His mouth still covered, Luke nodded.

"Now I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth and we're gonna have a little chat. Try to scream or get loose and loverboy's gonna run out of food and air. Understand?"

Again, Luke nodded.

"That's a good boy," said the kidnapper, lowering his hand, but keeping a tight grip on Luke's chest and upper arms, pressing him close.

"Where's Noah? What did you do to him?"

"Relax, relax. He's perfectly safe. A couple of my guys are taking good care of him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you want him to keep breathing, you'll act nothing like yourself and do what you're told."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Predictable little thing aren't you."

"Excuse me?"

"I had a hunch you might ask me that, so..." He took a photo from his shirt pocket as proof, a picture of Noah. He was tied to a chair, blindfolded, his mouth taped shut. Luke couldn't determine the location, other than someplace dank, cold, and depressing.

He whispered. "Oh my God."

"Not his best picture but it's definitely him," the man said, and slid the picture back into his pocket.

"What do you want from me?"

The villain laughed. "Oh, the usual. Kidnap you. Tie you up. Maybe get a little creative with your boyfriend's neckties."

"You're crazy."

"Most likely. That's what makes it so much fun."

"Okay, fine. You have me. Now can you please just - call your goons and tell them to let Noah go?"

"So he can ride to your rescue? Sorry, Sweetheart, but that's just not good business. Now put your hands behind your back; I'm gonna tie you up."

"What? Why? You're holding my boyfriend hostage. I'd be _crazy_ to try and run."

A seductive growl rumbled in the kidnapper's throat. "You're assuming I'm trussing you up 'cause I have to. Maybe I'm doing it just for fun. Don't worry, Beauty, Daddy's not gonna let anything happen to his prize. Do what I say and you'll be perfectly safe."

Luke closed his eyes and sighed. "Easy for you to say. You're the kidnapper."

"Last time: Hands behind your back."

"Look, could you please not tie me up? I don't..."

"The longer you put it off, the tighter I'm gonna tie you."

Luke exhaled sharply and decided to comply. In no time he felt his wrists being crossed, one over the other, as his abductor commenced binding them together with a soft rope - cotton, Luke figured - working quickly and skillfully. Luke felt increasingly helpless with each successive loop and knot the man secured. With a sharp tug, the kidnapper secured the final knot, but he wasn't done. Luke heard the distinct sound of duct tape stretching, then felt the man's powerful hands winding the roll over and around his wrists, covering the ropes. Now Luke couldn't even touch the knots, much less untie them. The man enjoyed a devilish chuckle, said, "Ya see, Beauty, what movies and TV shows don't tell you is that just a little rope around the wrists doesn't get the job done. Wrapping you up in tape is how I keep you trapped but... how should I say this... _comfortable_." Luke could hear the grin in the man's voice.

Turning his head slightly, Luke could see that the man was sharply dressed: a navy blazer, kaki pants, blue oxford cloth shirt, and a navy and burgundy striped necktie. There was even a puff of white, silk-like cloth folded into the breast pocket of his navy suit coat.

_My God, he looks hot!_ Luke could feel the excitement of being overpowered igniting his circuitry.

Noah felt a release in his loins as his sex relaxed and lengthened, thickening with blood; he had expected kidnapping Luke would be fun, but never guessed his nether region would be such an enthusiastic participant. He pressed his hard-on against Luke's bound wrists, brushing his cloth-covered length slowly, up and down, along the palm of Luke's open hand. "Uh-oh. Now look what you've done," he said, taunting him. "We'll definitely have to put that to good use soon as we get to where we're going."

"Where _are _we going?"

Noah didn't answer him. "Ya know, the great thing about being a suit and tie man?" he asked. "I'm already wearing everything I need to subdue my captive." Reaching into his pants pocket, Noah took out two white, cotton handkerchiefs, rolled them into the shape of a ball, slightly smaller than a fist. Then, gripping Luke tighter around the chest, he pulled him forcefully against him; Luke's backside coated Noah's frame like a second skin, with Noah's cock resting snuggly in the crease of Luke's behind. Noah held the ball of cloth in front of Luke's mouth with his free hand, his intentions clear. "I always keep a few extra handkerchiefs on me. You know. Just in case…"

Luke pressed his lips flat and turned his head; Noah laughed to himself. "Alright, Beauty, the more you fight me on this, the fuller I'm gonna stuff your mouth; I've still got plenty of tools to work with and you and I both know that, sooner or later, I'm gonna get this gag in your mouth. So, you can either play along, so I can take my time and be a gentleman, or you can fight me, and I'll have to cram it in your mouth and risk you choking or getting scraped up. Your choice."

It took no thought to choose the better option. But it was when Noah tensed and wiggled his stiff member between Luke's two mounds, making a deeper crease between the two cheeks, _that _had Luke opening his mouth to moan with desire.

Noah growled, "Thaaaat's right" as he slowly, almost seductively, slid the cloth into Luke's mouth, inspiring moans from deep within the smaller man's throat. Noah continued to whisper sultry sentiments, such as, "That's my baby" and "That's my good boy" as he slowly, delicately worked the cloth into Luke, filling one cheek, then the other, until he was satisfied that his captive's mouth was stuffed full enough to muffle his cries. As Noah slowly, slowly tucked the last of the cloth into Luke's mouth with two fingers, at the same slowed pace, he brushed his tongue along Luke's smooth cheek. Starting at his captive's jawline, and sliding upwards to his temple, Noah's tongue bathed the flawless skin, savoring the subtle salty taste of his lover's flesh. Luke's muffled groans made Noah's twitch. "Thaaat's my baby."

Still anchored in place by one muscular arm, Luke's peripheral vision caught sight of Noah pulling the white puff of silk from his breast pocket and making a flicking gesture to unfold it. It seemed somehow longer, thicker than an ordinary handkerchief. It shimmered beneath the faint light of the unusually large Autumn moon, as did the sleek surface of Noah's necktie. Luke groaned with pleasure and lust at the thought of growing increasingly helpless, completely within Noah's control. Not just his control, but his care. This wasn't about pain or becoming a sex object. This was the ultimate display of trust. _'I won't let her take this away from me.'_ The fact that it turned them both on and raised their volume to maximum was just a bonus.

"Now then, I'm just gonna slide this between your teeth to keep you from pushing the gag out of that beautiful mouth of yours." Noah brushed the soft fabric lovingly over his prisoner's cheek. "Feels nice, doesn't it?" he whispered, his warm breath drawing sweat from Luke's neck. "Only the best for my baby." Noah took the cloth at two ends, folded it over itself to make a long, slender strip. "Now this won't hurt a bit," he promised, and laced the silk between Luke's teeth, pulling it taut, and tying it off at the back of Luke's head just above the neck. Though the willing captive could tell that the gag was snug and secure in his mouth, he found himself thinking, somewhat disappointed, _'I could probably get this out of my mouth in about five minutes or so'_. Just then, he heard the stretch of a roll of duct tape - _'Never mind'_ - and found the sound strangely satisfying.

"Now don't get too spoiled by that gag, baby. When I get you home, I'm gonna gag you nice and tight, but this oughta be enough to keep you quiet 'til we get to where we're going," said Noah. "I think it's best to ease you into captivity. What d'you think?" He laughed at Luke's muffled protest. _'My God, why is being the villain such a damn turn-on?'_ Noah stuck the end of the thick, gray tape to one side of Luke's mouth, pressing it flat against the skin as it covered Luke's lips. He wrapped it around Luke's head once, twice, three times before tearing the strip free with his friendly neighborhood vampire teeth. "Now then, let's see what we've got here..."

His hands on Luke's shoulders, Noah spun the smaller man to face him, inspecting his handiwork with a smug, pleased grin, and with both thumbs he smoothed the tape from the center of Luke's mouth out to his cheeks. He chuckled the way any villain worth his ransom demand should. "Well now, I think I just achieved the impossible," he said, satisfied. "I have silenced _The _Luke Snyder."

Were it not for Noah being his abductor, Luke would've felt humiliated, and the gag a degrading insult. But this was something he wanted, and the more helpless he felt, the more turned on he became (and the less _she_ mattered).

"Some of my best work, if I do say so myself," Noah said, and pressed a firm kiss over Luke's taped lips. He looked deeply into his captive's helpless eyes, one man's unbridled lust recognizing the other's. "Now then..." Noah winked. "Let's get you some place where I can have my way with you."

Reaching behind him, Noah picked up a long, tan, light-weight cloth sack, and answered the question in Luke's eyes. "Oh, this? Ah, it's just a knapsack." He wiggled his eyebrows "or in this case, a kidnap sack."

Luke rolled his eyes, winning a laugh from his lover.

"Aw, come on! Everybody knows that the best villains have a geeky sense of humor."

Then, holding the sack open, Noah advanced towards Luke, who backed away, shaking his head vigorously as he grunted his protests.

"Ooh, looks like I've caught a feisty one," Noah said, mischief at play in his hungry eyes. "This is gonna be even more fun than I thought." He threw the sack over Luke's head and tugged it down until all but Luke's brown leather shoes were showing. Then, throwing his bound captive over one shoulder, Noah stood up, and tied the sack's drawstring around Luke's ankles, securing the square knot with one sharp, final tug. Noah found that his villainous laugh was beginning to feel surprisingly at home in his throat, as it freed up a primal energy that spread through him, soaking each cell with desire. And power.

"Mmmph!"

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I promise, I'm gonna treat you like a prince." Noah started down the alley - there was a cocky, satisfied saunter in his stride - carrying Luke like a sack of potatoes to his truck. He couldn't wait to see his lover all trussed up in the bed of his pickup. "A bound and gagged prince, but hey. Who said life was perfect?"

* * *

**_~ to be continued_**

_

* * *

_

Random observation: I've noticed that, thematically, I tend to have Noah using the pocket of his shirt in my stories. I wonder if it's because I've spent so much time on _Photoshop_ taking Jake's sunglasses out of his pockets to keep from distracting the eye from his handsome face? Things that make ya go _'Hmmmmm'_

Thanks, folks! Hope y'all had fun!  
_Sincerely,  
~Alwyn~_


	2. Chapter 2: The Appetizer

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry so long away. In short, my grandpa died of emphysema, my grandma's been indefinitely hospitalized and my dad is suddenly in chemotherapy for treatment involving a cancerous growth around his heart. Plus, being a Nuke fan these days is about as much fun as colonic irrigation. In short, life has sucked like something that sucks a lot. But, believe me, I work on at least one of my stories each and every day and am still committed to them.

I have NEVER done anything like this. So I hope it doesn't come off as incredibly silly. But as long as you enjoy it, I guess silly is okay. Enjoy!

WARNING: NC-17

~*~*~*~

**Kidnapped: A Love Story**  
_Chapter 2: The Appetizer_

The color red gets a lot of publicity as the color of fire, but in truth, it is but one of many, and while it's the most prominently advertised hue in fire's color scheme – having arguably stolen the election from orange - the fact is that a flame's blue beginnings burn hotter and with greater intensity than the loud-mouthed red by far. Perhaps that's why the diamond-sharp denim-blue eyes of Luke's abductor soaked his every cell in warmth and wetness until Luke was moist, tender, and ready to serve.

Or maybe Noah was just hotter than Hell's boiler room and that's how he did it.

Whatever the reason, Noah had rendered the blonde loose and sweaty with his good looks alone. Oh! And pliable as well. Yes. _Very_ pliable, which was convenient, what with all the 'Luke-plying' (and poking and prodding and penetrating and plundering) Noah had scheduled for the weekend.

"How do those ropes feel, baby? Nice and tight?" Noah asked the featured item on his menu. Luke was naked, bound hand and foot (and chest, and thigh, and ankle, and…) to the high-backed mahogany chair, but it was those heartbreaker eyes that held him captive; the ropes were merely insurance. Luke wasn't going anywhere.

But I'm getting way ahead of myself here. Why don't we start where we left off?

~*~*~*~

Well, when we last left our heroes – or more accurately, the man in need of a hero and his sharp-dressed villain of a boyfriend – Noah, a career kidnapper with one repeat pro-bono customer, had just bound, gagged, and trapped his Luke in a laundry sack, tying his ankles together with its drawstring. Then, hoisting Luke over his shoulder, Noah toted his prize to his get-away pickup, where he strapped his lover down with bungee chords to the bed of the truck. Considerate evil-doer that he was, Noah had made small air-slits in the top of the tan, cotton sack; Luke couldn't claim that it was comfortable – actually, having been gagged by a professional (or so it seemed), he couldn't claim much of anything – but neither was it unpleasant, what with the crisp night air sifting through the seems.

On the ride over, Luke found himself thinking, _'I can't wait to see what he does to me next!'_ Not the most popular thought among kidnap victims, but still it was the unchallenged sentiment at the forefront of the bound boy's mind.

As for Noah, he was enjoying the effortless transition from budding filmmaker to living a life of crime a little too easily, with many new sensations to tickle his filmmaking fancy. Even the drive over had been a pulsating agony, made worse – or was it better – by the image in his strategically angled rearview mirror: Something about the sight of that squirming tan-colored 'kidnap' sack, with his sensuous boyfriend trussed up inside... _'Mine,'_ Noah thought, allowing himself the temporary fantasy that Luke was his own neatly tied little package to unwrap at his leisure, to pleasure himself with as he so desired. Then when he'd been satisfied, he could tie his prize back up until he felt the itch to pleasure himself again.

_'Why the hell did we wait so long to have sex again?'_

Throughout the duration of the drive, Noah had felt his manhood journey through every degree of density on the Periodic Table of Elements, naturally favoring the ultra-dense end of the spectrum, especially when Luke would (pretend to) struggle to free himself, at which time Noah felt the stiff war of billions of blood cells stampeding full speed ahead, thickening the masterfully sculpted cock that evolution had shaped and sized to Luke's body's specifications. Or perhaps – and please forgive the crudeness – it was Luke's cavern that was designed to house his well-endowed soulmate, as it offered a warm and cozy resting place for Noah's erection. In one of Noah's more syrupy moments, he even wondered aloud if the two lovers were molded from the same bit of clay; they fit together as perfectly as two people could, and not in body alone, though their lovemaking could always set any rift between them to mending. You see… for Noah, the world never seemed as right as it did when he was snuggly ensconced inside of Luke. And as for Luke, he never felt less alone than when Noah was moving inside him. And once Noah had emptied his seed deep within his lover, the small moments of stillness that followed… the short moment of whispers and rest as Noah softened and again solidified inside of his beloved before claiming him again: It was in these moments they came to know closeness. A closeness that would follow them out of the bedroom and into the big bad world.

Sure, the sex was great. Beyond great. We're talkin' _city-wide-blackout-because-all-the-voltage-is-in-Luke-and-Noah's-bedroom_ great. We're talkin' _shouldn't-make-love-during-a-storm-because-they'll-attract-bolt-after-bolt-of-lightening_ great.

But it was the lovemaking: the journey that even the most gifted wordsmiths fail to adequately capture in words… When each young man, young lover, would open himself to the other, to seep deeper inside of him than either allowed even himself to journey. And when each had settled into his mate, they would lose themselves in each other, without the fear of being lost. No matter the distance one man might stray, having lost sight of the other – a rare though not unheard of occurrence – it was the loss of each within his lover that returned them to each other. It never failed to do so. Not even once.

~*~

And now back to our story…

~*~

Having hoisted his beautiful bounty over his shoulder and toted him into the house, Noah set his wiggling captive on his feet and untied the drawstring around his ankles. Then, with the razzle-dazzle of a magician turning a handkerchief into a dove, Noah ripped the sack off of the blonde and tossed it onto the nearby sofa. It made a fluttering sound as it fell.

Noah gestured to the room. "Welcome to your temporary prison, my love."

Luke was instantly awed by the ritzy surroundings. This was no rickety shack from a seventies b-horror flick. No indeed, this was one classy abode. _'So this is why he was so happy that VISA raised his credit limit'._

The interior was that of a luxurious cabin with high ceilings, stained oak floors, and plush mahogany furniture that exuded the _look-at-me-aren't-I-gorgeous_ poshness that fancy furniture is expected to exude, but without the _don't-sit-on-me-I'm-just-for-show_ snootiness that so often accompanies such riches.

Luke's thoughts focused on the stylish surroundings, Noah's thoughts focused on his gorgeous boyfriend: _'So many things to tie him to. So little time.'_

But he had much more time than he realized. A lifetime, to be exact. With more pretend kidnappings than Noah would've dared to hope for. Especially on Halloween.

"Hope the ride over wasn't too uncomfortable." Noah flipped the wall switch by the front door; a cluster of quaint Victorian-style wall lamps and table lanterns illuminated the room's warm wood finish; on the floor several richly colored Persian rugs held the ensemble together.

_'You gotta admit,'_ thought Luke, _'my boyfriend sure knows how to set the scene. I wonder if that's a director thing or if I just lucked out and landed the last of the true romantics?'_

To the south of the living room was an adjoining den or sitting room, featuring a charming stone fireplace. It was oddly furnished though, this room. (More on that later)

"See, beauty?" Noah said, proud of the plush provisions. "I _told_ you I was gonna treat you like a prince." His head bobbed as he said it. "Just look at all the fun stuff for me to tie you to."

Since Noah had duct taped Luke's mouth shut, though he did it with tender care – gotta love a kidnapper with a heart of gold – the act of smiling was rendered more than a little difficult, so Luke told his eyes to do the smiling for him, which of course they did. Noah's smile was more a rogue's grin, his vampire teeth made deliciously erotic by their chosen roles of predator and his captured prey. Within seconds, silent agreement plucked them back into character: Evil Noah, the dastardly villain, his smile colored sinister by his salacious intentions – to bind and ravish the object of his erection… I mean 'affection'… - and Luke: the gentleman in distress, ripe for Noah's taking. And take him he would. Oh yes indeed. Take him (and take him, and take him) he would.

~*~

With the single roll of his shoulders, Noah slid out of his navy sport coat. Letting it glide down his arms, he hooked it with his middle and forefinger, suavely tossed it over his shoulder; the sight took Luke's breath away. In that moment he made a promise to himself that someday he'd find a way to convince his lover that, suit or no suit, Noah was every bit as handsome and refined as any of the leading men in those classic films his loved so much, but Luke would never find the right words to describe how it felt to be kidnapped and ravished by the sexiest man alive, as he'd dubbed his lover. It was true, too, that Luke thought Noah to be the sexiest man breathing: You could march the hundred most attractive men in the world right up to him and Luke would tell each of 'em to keep on walkin', since he was already sleeping with the only man who haunted his every erotic fantasy. And how many people can say that? Other than Noah, that is.

Back to the story…

~*~

Draping his coat over the back of an upholstered chair, the handsome villain straightened his necktie, mostly to remind Luke he was wearing it (as if Luke's groin would let him forget). There was something deliciously conservative about that navy and burgundy diagonally striped tie – perhaps the Catholic school-ness of it all – that made the naughtiness of their role-playing seem infinitely more appetizing.

"Now then," said Noah, "before we get started, there's a couple of ground rules you'll need to follow." He swaggered up to his hostage. "From now until, say… seven o'clock Monday morning, I want you naked and available to me at all times. Understand?"

Luke's nipples stiffened to pebbles at the thought, and dew gathered in the thin slit of his reawakened erection (It had nodded off for a quick power nap).

Backing away, Luke 'mmph'ed his protests, but Noah grabbed him by the waist of his dress pants and yanked him forward 'til their crotches met. Luke's eyes widened; Noah was hard as iron, his grin widening on contact.

"Now remember, beauty…" said Noah, suddenly aware that his mouth had begun to water, "your boyfriend's life depends on how well you behave yourself." Wrapping an arm around his prisoner, Noah forced Luke flush against him, from shoulders to toes; there was scarcely enough room for a sliver of light between their noses. "In fact, you should probably just pretend that I'm him; that'd be the best way to convince me you're having the best sex of your life."

Only in Luke's dreams had Noah oozed such a sinister charisma: that kind of predatory slyness that could make a headstrong blonde boy nod his surrender to a tall, dark and handsome scoundrel in whose possession he was now securely ensconced.

Noah pressed a kiss to Luke's taped lips – their heart shape more visible now, the tape having conformed to their curves – then lightly patted Luke's stuffed cheeks, made rounder by the cloth that filled them. Luke fought to keep his groin from gyrating against his lover's – Arousal was one thing; surrendering to it was another. Nope. No throwin' in the towel for this bullheaded boy until his last (pretend) hope of (pretend) escape had abandoned him.

Noah knelt down in front of Luke's feet. "Let's get these fancy shoes off first."

And so he did, followed by the socks. "What do you say we get rid of these pesky old dress pants too, huh?"

Noah made no spectacle of unbuckling his lover's belt; his diamond sharp eyes pinned the smaller man in place as he made short work of the buckle, button, and zipper. He granted Luke a brief respite before stripping him of his pants and underwear, savoring the sound of Luke's muted whimper when his length was freed to bob unrestricted.

~*~

Noah failed to make the connection that removing Luke's clothes rendered him naked, or so it would seem, but this appearance of being unaffected was no accident. You see, to react to Luke's nakedness would be to give Luke a measure of power – a bargaining tool – and Noah wasn't about to surrender even an inch of his power. Having seized, restrained and silenced his lover, this power was his to keep, and so… he did. He had Luke right where he wanted him: helpless and subject to his will. And that's where he'd keep him. Still, pretending not to notice the throbbing erection was no easy task, and nothing could prevent Luke catching glimpses of his captor's own wooden crotch.

"You see, beauty?" Noah stood again, took hold of Luke's upper arm - "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" – and lead him to the lonely chair in the middle of the sitting room, about six or seven feet from the large, cobblestone fireplace, facing it as if it were the chair's mission in life to do so. Its isolation suggested an eerie sense of purpose, giving life to the wooden object, casting it as a willing participant in the plot against him. It was oversized, sturdy, armless with an upholstered seat cushion and back. It sat low but the back was tall. Its four legs were made of dark, sturdy wood. It was the kind of chair any other kidnap victim would've hated – too large to tip over; even if it did, there'd be little chance of it breaking.

Noah tossed Luke onto the cushioned seat; Luke shot back up in an obviously futile attempt to escape.

"Oh no, no, no, beauty." Noah shoved him back down, held him in place with strong hands on bare shoulders. He made a tutting sound with his tongue. "Well that's a shame," he said, in a tone that taunted. "Here, I was gonna let you sit and relax while I checked on dinner – I mean it's not like you could get very far with your hands tied behind your back. And then of course there's your boyfriend's life to consider." The villain took a step back, slid the picture of Noah – bound, silenced, and blindfolded Noah – out of his top pocket - "I think I'll just put this riiiiight up here…" – and placed it on the mantle above the fireplace – "just a little insurance to get you to behave."

Luke's eyes followed his abductor as he walked over to the large windows.

"But…" Evil Noah heaved a sigh "…since you can't seem to stay put, it looks like I'm gonna have to tie you to that chair."

~*~

There were two sets of forest green, velvet curtains kept drawn by elegant drapery tiebacks, each made up of three different colored chords – one wine, one gold, and one green – woven together to make one long, thick rope. The tassels on each end to lend an element of playfulness to what the dastardly rogue planned to do with them. _'I am SO gonna kidnap him for my birthday,'_ Noah thought, then wondered where he could find a black cape, top hat, and a decent looking handlebar moustache. _'Then I'll just have to figure out who to ask where I can find some abandoned railroad tracks in the middle of nowhere without anyone thinking I'm some kinda of a…'_ – The twitch of his swollen sex thrust him back into the waking world – _'Whoa, snap out of it Mayer; one kidnapping at a time,'_ he told himself, and having retrieved all the ropes and closed the curtains, he returned to tend to his captive. _'Damn, he looks so… perfect tonight.'_

Noah wasted no time in tying up his lover. "Let's get something straight right now, before the real fun starts…" Dropping to one knee, he started with Luke's ankles, crossing them and tying them together. "Me kidnapping you, tying you up, pleasuring you, using your body to pleasure myself…" Noah grunted as he secured the knot, and picked up another length of rope. "I need you to understand that I know you're not just some object of no value except for the pleasure I can get from your body." He paused to scan the partially bare boy. "Your smoking, hot as hell body." Then came the shins and the knees, bringing Noah's hands closer to Luke's leaking erection. "Trust me, I know what a rare and precious person you are…which is why I had no choice but to kidnap you…" Standing now, Noah's warm stare dug deeply into Luke's own, and in that deep tone he reserved for their bedroom, he finished: "…because I'm so hung up on you that the thought of someone else so much as _looking_ at you with bedroom eyes drives me absolutely crazy."

Under different circumstances, Luke could've shed a tear at the sentiment, knowing how much it mattered to Noah – the boyfriend – that he not feel like an object. Well… not _only_ as an object.

Noah thought, _'I wonder if I should tell him I learned this technique from watching Arsenic & Old Lace about a hundred times?'_ but decided against it; he wouldn't wanna lose street cred with the other kidnappers. Better to act like he'd tied up dozens of captives, professional evildoer that he was. _'Wouldn't wanna take away from this erotic bad guy mystique thing I've got goin'.'_

~*~

Standing now, Noah stepped to Luke's side to free the willful blonde's hands from their restraints so he could press Luke's back flush against the chair he was tying him to (That's how all the classic villains tied up their captives).

He leaned Luke forward in the chair. "Now, before you get any bright ideas, you might've figured out that your legs and feet aren't going anywhere fast, so I'm just gonna free your hands long enough to get this shirt off of that sexy chest and shoulders of yours. How 'bout you make it easier for yourself and don't fight me on this." After a pause, Luke closed his eyes and nodded, and Noah commenced releasing his lover's wrists from the tape and rope that bound them. Now it was time for Luke's dress shirt. Nakedville, here he comes!

Noah mindfully worked his way from the top button down to the bottom, not once sparing Luke the heat of his smoldering stare. Then, he spread the shirt open to reveal two taught, erect nipples whose proud presence begged for his attention. Knowing his sweetheart had the most sensitive nipples this side of the moon – a slight breeze in a knit sweater had his boys standing at attention – Noah simultaneously teased the tips of both nubs in a circular motion with his thumbs, his crooked grin spreading East to West to see Luke respond with a muffled gasp as his eyelids fluttered in their trance. "Like that, baby?" the villain growled as the site of subtly gyrating hips gave Noah's mouth cause to water. "Don't worry, beauty." He forced his thumbs to cease their attack. "There's plenty more where that came from," Noah said, relishing Luke's whimper at the loss of sensation. "You know what they say, right? Gotta keep 'em wanting more…"

~*~

Luke's eyes: 'Oh please, please Mister Kidnapper. Please let met go!'

Luke's mind: 'Do your worst, you scoundrel! Do – your – worst!'

~*~

The words "That's my baby," rumbled deep in Noah's throat as he gripped each wrist and forced them both behind the chair, securing them together, winning a crotch-tingling defeated whine from the blond. "I know, baby, I hate to have to do this to you, but…" He snickered as he said it. "Actually, that's a lie; I'm loving every second of it." That wasn't just the character talking. "If only you knew the things I'm gonna do to you before the weekend's over…" One final knot and he'd finished securing Luke's hands.

Finally, to get that classic Hollywood movie look, Noah took the last of the chords and wrapped them nearly a dozen times around the chair, covering Luke's chest and upper arms. "This part's not really necessary," Noah explained, "it just makes me feel like one of those old-fashioned bad guys, you know?" he said, then paused to whisper hot breath into Luke's ear, "And being the bad guy really… _really turns me on."_ He grinned as Luke shivered at the words.

~*~

The two young lovers hadn't had sex in three days, which for them was a rarer occurrence than finding a four-leaf clover in the middle of the Sahara. On several occasions Noah had to literally negotiate with his dominant hand to abstain from grabbing and relieving himself, because, he reasoned, you can't live with someone as gorgeous as Luke and not be expected to relieve yourself at least every other day. At one point during his evening shower Noah literally said silently to his morning erection and his dominant hand, "Okay boys, I know you wanna play, but we've gotta save up for a few days so we'll be able to take Luke all weekend long. Whaddya say? Just this once? After that you two can play together all you want to. Promise."

~*~

Having wrapped the rope around Luke's chest, Noah tugged the chord tight, resulting in a groan that further hardened Noah's crotch (if that were even possible) – and made several more loops around the chair. As Noah tightened the slack, Luke was pressed flat against the chair's back. "How's that feel, baby? Nice and tight?" An evil chuckle, as he tied off the knot. "You struggle all you want, beauty," he said, "Daddy knows his knots." He winked, and once more patted the thickly stuffed cheeks with taunting affection. "Now I'm gonna go check on dinner here in a sec, but how about I get you a little fire going to warm up that porcelain skin of yours."

While Noah's back was turned, Luke took the opportunity to test his restraints. It seemed that struggling against one rope managed to tug another rope tighter. _'How the heck did he…?'_

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Noah said, not bothering to turn around. "The more you struggle, the tighter you tie yourself…"

_'Oh sure. **Now** he tells me.'_

"…so you might wanna give up on getting yourself untied," said Noah, but then, on second thought… "I hope you'll still struggle a little bit though;" he added. "Because it kinda turns me on." Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he flashed his crooked grin – "Minus the 'kinda'." – and then re-focused his attention on the fire.

Feeling increasingly under his captor's control, Luke thought to himself, _'It's too bad it was the Z-twins who kidnapped us instead of the other way around. If Noah had wanted to kidnap them, those two freaks wouldn't have stood a chance.'_

Within seconds Noah had the fire lit and was adjusting the logs to burn evenly with the iron poker. "There, that oughta warm you up in no time." The villain stood and moved to stand behind Luke's chair. "Now, I'm gonna give you a little break from that gag," he said, "but the second you try to scream or cry for help I'm gonna yada, yada, yada." By now he was carefully – very carefully – removing the outer layer of duct tape from around Luke's head. "It's pretty much your standard kidnapping package. Think you can handle that while I check on dinner?"

The authority in that deep, deep voice. Mercy! It was all Luke could do not to shiver from head to toe.

Luke nodded as Noah untied the cleave gag, then pulled it out from between Luke's teeth. "That's a good boy," he said, and stepped in front of him. He cupped Luke's jaw with one hand and with the other, retrieved the two handkerchiefs stuffed inside his mouth – now soggy with forty five minutes-worth of moisture – and without looking, Noah tossed them into the fire, right in the heart of the flames. Impressed, Luke's eyes flashed: a response Noah both expected and hoped for. "Don't worry, beauty; We haven't even put a dent in my supplies yet. First rule of kidnapping," he said, his eyes hungry and his body ready to feast, "Always come prepared."

And boy did he! Mister Military Man's son brought enough tools to keep Luke still and quiet for weeks; he wanted a variety of tools at his disposal. Who knows where inspiration might lead him?

Noah asked, "Your mouth a little dry from those handkerchiefs, baby?"

No sense in denying it; Luke nodded.

"Well, I think I can help you out with that."

Noah took hold of Luke's chin, pressed a hungry mouth against his prisoner's. His tongue took no time for pleasantries; it took what it wanted when it wanted, shameless in the claiming. And what's more: his plan worked; Luke's mouth – _'that luscious mouth that could drag any gay man from the deepest of closets'_ – started to water, soaking his taste buds, making his mouth feel newly alive.

With a sound of tongues smacking, Evil Noah ended the kiss too quickly, even for his own liking, and caressed Luke's cheek with his hand, saying, "Better?" and enjoying Luke's answer: a bright rouge blush.

Noah took a step back, folded his arms, took a second to admire his handiwork, at which point Luke delved into damsel in distress mode… minus the damsel. "Wha-… What are you gonna do with me?"

Noah chuckled. "It's not so much what I'm gonna do with you, but what I'm gonna do _to_ you."

"Oh please. Please don't do this."

The villain stroked his chin. "Hmmm, it's almost like you _want_ me to gag you."

"N-no! No, please. I…" Luke let his sentence dangle, milking the moment of its drama. "I promise I'll be quiet." He forced a look of defeat, his leaking hard-on calling him a liar.

Noah reached down, gave Luke's leaking sex a quick, firm squeeze "And I guess we should probably take care of this before too long, huh." before diving his tongue back into Luke's supple mouth. Like kidnapper, like tongue: Noah took Luke how and when he wanted, his tongue declaring in no uncertain terms that he was the master of Luke's mouth; there was never a more willing servant.

An hour later, give or take fifty-nine minutes, Noah broke the kiss. "Now I'm gonna go check on dinner; I'll be right back," he said, then winked. "Don't you go anywhere" He ended with that seductively wicked laugh he'd come to enjoy a little too much (and they weren't even into their second hour of playtime).

On the way out, Noah silently told his erection, _"Easy boy. You'll be inside him soon."_

~*~

Once the room was clear, Luke stared down at his erection. The amount of leakage would've been embarrassing were it not such a compliment to the man running the show. But boy did that sucker ache! The stampeding blood cells – Luke was convinced his length was housing enough blood for three erections – were each battling for a place at the tip of Luke's peninsula, threatening to bust through the skin. It hurt, he had to admit, _'but it hurts so… so damn good.'_

Surely Noah wouldn't leave him in this agony for too long… would he? Be the answer yay or nay, there had to be a method in motion; Noah was the quintessential method man. Spontaneity? He didn't know the meaning of the word.

Now that he was alone, Luke felt like a gift for some alternate universe Santa Claus, in a world where people left a virgin sacrifice – less virgin, more sacrifice – instead of milk and cookies. And just like that, Luke was having sex with Noah in a Santa suit in his mind. No white beard. But the glasses were a nice touch.

_'Okay, need to think about something else,'_ he thought. _'If my cock gets any harder I'm gonna pass out.'_

Seeing as how his current predicament offered Luke few options for activities to occupy his time, he used the moment to reacquaint himself with reality. Looking down at the colorful ropes that restrained him – the kind you'd expect to find binding a fairytale prince – not to mention his nakedness, he wondered what in this wacky world had brought him to this moment. Even without the night's make-believe events, only three years before the night in question, Luke's current daily reality would've seemed like a fantasy in itself, only slightly less likely than this just-for-fun kidnapping. And it all began, as did most of the significant events in Luke's life, with Noah.

Noah: the boy, now a man, whose eyes Luke thought would never look on him with more than friendship. Today this was the man who loved Luke so deeply that he was willing to go against his tame, traditional nature and bring Luke's ultimate sexual fantasy to life by pretending to kidnap him. He even wore a suit – another of Luke fetishes – in the process. And all was done to celebrate three years of loving each other to the point of (at times) utter stupidity. Theirs was a modern day epic love story. And, as is true of all epic loves, each lover thought himself the lucky one.

~*~

"Miss me?" Noah teased, swaggering back into the sitting room, with long but cocky strides toward his victim. Then all of a sudden, Noah – the boyfriend – broke character to whisper in Luke's ear, "You doing okay?" with such a tender concern. "Because, if you're even a little bit uncomfortable with all of this…"

"Are you kidding me?" Luke – the boyfriend – whispered back. "I've never been so turned on in my life!"

Noah grinned, whispered again, "Wanna know a secret?"

"Hmm?"

"I've never been so turned on either."

"Oh wow… If I weren't already convinced we were soul mates before – and for the record, I was…"

Noah snickered.

"…I am now," Luke finished. "Does that make us perverts?"

Noah's shrug was slight. "Well, if we are, at least we're perverts together."

"Soul Pervs."

"Pervs in love."

"I now pronounce you perv and perv."

"Sweetpervs."

Had Luke's hands been free, he'd have wiped the sweat from his brow. "Phew!" he said. "You have no idea how glad I am that my fantasy turns you on too. I was so afraid that this was going to be some kind of chore for you."

"A chore? Are you kidding? If I could make a living doing this to you, I'd be the biggest workaholic in Oakdale. Possibly Illinois. Which reminds me…" Noah cleared his throat. "Getting back to business…"

~*~

Noah stood, took a few steps back: the perfect location to interrogate, salivate, or admire his handiwork. As they say, two outta three ain't bad.

He said, "Looks like we've got a few minutes 'til dinner's ready, but if you're hungry…" He sensuously patted his crotch three times, saying, "I've got something to tide you over 'til the first course is ready." His voice was dripping wet with lust. "Think of it kinda like… an appetizer"

Despite Noah's uncharacteristic arrogance, nothing could disguise the eager erection straining to free itself from his khaki pants. Having witnessed him rock hard for so long, Luke knew it had to be hurting like the hot place.

Noah continued what sounded like temptation, though he'd had Luke from the words _'I've-got-your-boyfriend'_. "I should warn you," he went on, "it's pretty heavily seasoned – a little on the salty side, but a very…" He raised an eyebrow "…_very_ reliable source tells me that it goes down nice and smooth."

_'Hell yeah it does!'_

"I'm afraid I can't just give it to you though; you're gonna have to work for it." Noah's eyes smoldered with intensity. "But don't worry, beauty," he said, "the way you look tonight, not to mention how much my little guy wants to get inside you… I bet you'll coax it out of my cock and be gulping it down in no time."

With his thumb and forefinger, Noah tugged his pants zipper down slowly enough to distinguish the unsnapping of each individual tooth as they split apart two-by-two. He never unbuckled his belt or undid the button at his waist.

With two fingers – the pointer fingers of both hands – Noah widened his open fly to make way for his pulsing hardness.

And then suddenly… there it was, Luke's appetizer: Noah's magnificent manliness.

~*~

Before we move on, there's an issue I need to address. An issue of nomenclature. After a quick poll of preferences regarding terms for the male sex organ (in an erotic context), the preferred term was overwhelmingly 'cock'. But I don't wanna just assume that all readers are experienced in this realm so after a bit of research, this is my anthropological understanding of what a cock is, exactly, especially since I've never used the word myself, even in reference to a rooster.

Okay, now that we've got that covered…

~*~

Noah had done no more than have it pass through the fly of his boxers and out the opening in his dress pants, without even unbuckling his belt. Only the head and the length protruded through the opening and yet there was still more than enough to work with. The sight of the larger man's dew-like precum had Luke thinking he needed his captor to stuff two more hankies in his mouth to soak up the flood of wetness drenching his insides.

"Here," Noah said, "close your mouth for a second; don't tighten your lips, just relax them." Luke's face registered confusion of the suspicious variety; Noah repeated the command. "Come on, close your mouth," he said, and as Luke did, Noah gripped the root of his cock and aimed it at Luke's luscious lips. "Here's a little taste of what's coming." His voice was deep and throaty. "Pun very much intended." _'How 'bout that. No smart remark. Not even a smirk. Damn, he's good at this.'_ "Alright, you keep that mouth closed. Got it?"

Feigning vulnerability, though it came from some place quite real, Luke nodded.

Evil Noah stepped forward, cock still in hand, and gently pressed the tip to Luke's waiting lips, and spread his pre-come like warm melted icing over fresh, moist lips. First the top lip, then the bottom. Then, having plenty to spare, he gave his prisoner's pouty lips a second coating."

Finally, having generously glazed Luke's lips, he stepped back and said, "Now give that a taste; see how you like it."

Luke indulged his tongue in a leisurely vacation over his precum-coated lips. He even made a second trip around; wouldn't wanna waste a drop of the salted sweetness.

Noah watched that tongue – the one that had coaxed him to his climax countless number of times – and darned if he wasn't a little nervous when he said, "So whaddya think, huh?"

But seriously, how could Luke possibly say no? His unflinching eyes squaring off with his lover's, he licked his lips and said, "More."

~*~*~*~

It took every ounce of control Noah could muster to not grab Luke by the back of his head and force himself inside of him, but despite his big-bad-wolf grin, the beast was kept at bay, as the distinguished gentleman stepped forward, and touched the swollen mushroom-shaped head to the crease of his prisoner's heart-shaped mouth. As he gently caressed the back of Luke's head, Noah felt his captive's lips give way to his muscle, and like a cool drink of heaven, Noah slowly slid his full length deep, deep, deep into Luke's waiting mouth. "Mmmmm… your boyfriend is a lucky man," he said, and watching his erection disappear into his prisoner's mouth, down to the hilt. "A very, _very_ lucky man."

Noah paused a moment, straining to prevent any unwanted eruption, as two pillowy lips quivered around the base of his cock.

"Mmmmmm… So damn good."

And Luke couldn't agree more, widening his tongue to surround the smooth, warm silk of Noah's manhood.

~*~

Not that Luke had much of a sample group from which to compare the average penis, he was convinced that if all the penises of the world banded together to form a monarchy, they would crown Noah's cock king. And said king's majesty and nobility ranged far beyond his size, though Noah was indubitably gifted in that area as well. Some (read: Luke) might even say 'blessed'. The skin was impossibly smooth and the olive complexion stained it the color of gingerbread. The joined ends of cylindrical skin along the underbelly of the length was a masterfully sewn seem, ending in a star-like garland of darker, somewhat rippled flesh.

Luke had never found the male sex organ anything to write, fax, phone, or email home about, but to him Noah's cock was of a rare work of art. One upon which Luke's mouth, lips and tongue would choreograph their masterpiece. Much like Luke's hairstyles, the dance was never the same twice, but it never failed to bring its captive audience – Noah's nerve endings – to a standing ovation, wildly applauding for as many encores as Luke's talented tongue would indulge him.

Luke knew his way around Noah's sex as well as he did his childhood home. He knew every nook and cranny intimately. He knew pleasure's favorite places to hide. And oh how he would tease before crying out, "Ha! I found you!". The spot on the right side of the length where the ridge met the mushroom shaped head was Luke's secret weapon; a few laps of his tongue, interspersed with the occasional poke with the tip was a thoroughly tested, foolproof formula for bringing his man to the brink of consciousness, right at the divide where whelmed meets overwhelmed, teetering on the brink of pleasure and pain. Perfect. Completely, totally, absolutely perfect.

Anatomically speaking, Luke was the much respected expert guide of Noah's long, thick terrain, but tonight Luke played the role the stranger in a strange land, pretending to discover the points of pleasure along the smooth, sleek path. And the bound blond boy had one jolly good time rediscovering the in's and out's, round's and 'bout's of his kidnapper's powerful piece of meat.

And so, Luke went to work, pulling and tugging and laving and slurping (Lot's of slurping; he knew how much Noah loved that smacking, glopping sound of his stylistically sloppy skillfulness). Noah straddled the pleasure pain, loving the sting and the burn deep in his loins, holding in to keep Luke's reward from racing through him and spluttering from the too thin slit of his spasming length. It was its own contradiction. It was too much and not enough. It was to caress Luke and to dominate him. To languidly love him and to forcefully fuck him (though he was saving the forcefulness for the bedroom).

Noah growled, "Mmmm, baby, you must really be hungry."

The word you're looking for is 'understatement'.

~*~

If Noah's penis were his son, for whom he wanted to provide the finest opportunities in life, then Noah was Daddy of the millennium. He'd sent his 'little man' to the finest school in the world, and boy did his little guy love to learn! There were only two places Noah's erection belonged, both of which were located deep inside of Luke, and the stout organ was all to happy to remain within these designated parameters. Since Little Noah's return address was between the legs of an able-bodied man with a pulse, there was the inevitable venture into Noah's hand when need arose, during those rare occasions wherein Luke's caverns were unavailable . It wasn't an arrestable offence mind you, this voyage into Mister Mayer's hand, but an offense nonetheless: A wrong he could only make right by an extended stay in either of Luke's wet, warm, welcoming caverns which, were they penalty boxes, Little Noah would never make it back out onto the ice.

"Mmmmmm… Pace yourself, beauty. Save some energy for later." Noah's voice dropped an octave. "You're gonna need it." He closed his eyes, let his head fall back a bit. "I plan on being inside you for hours."

Luke accidentally hummed his approval – he's only human - and the buzz made his lips vibrate on his lover's length, whose overcharged senses made it jerk and twitch. As the moans from Luke's full mouth changed pitch and volume, so changed the vibrations, providing a wide variety of evil sensations for Evil Noah's evil enjoyment.

He softly commanded. "Here, look at me. I wanna see those pretty eyes while I fuck your mouth."

Luke's eyes were tender and defenseless as he suckled on the tip of Noah's erection, keeping his lips moist and supple, knowing Noah loved to have the ridge tickled just below the head. A true multi-tasker with a flair for drama, Luke made helpless bambi eyes, open and vulnerable, while they pleaded for release (either kind of release would do, really) while pleasuring his captor. But Luke's efforts were quickly quashed: When Noah felt the tugging at his a heart strings, he immediately deemed sympathy an emotion most unfitting to a villain of his caliber. It was time to take action.

Now Noah's increasingly sly expression told that he was onto Luke's sneaky little maneuver. "That's an impressive little 'helpless' look you've got there, beauty. You almost had me feeling sorry for you. Almost." He grasped the knot of his necktie and with a 'swoosh'ing sound zipped it free of his collar. "But I think I can take care of that."

Luke whimpered as Noah blindfolded his captive with his necktie, wrapping it twice around Luke's head before tying it off at the back. As he secured the knot, Luke whimpered his helplessness – he was getting awfully good at the whimpering - … He whimpered his helplessness around Noah's cock; it should be illegal for anything to feel so dang good. Noah's erection reveled in the buzzing sensation brought on by Luke's submissive whimper, and since Luke's eyes were now covered, Noah could allow his face to stretch and contort to match blissful/perfect agony that Luke's skill combined with Noah's self-imposed pretend-detachment.

~*~

"Ready, baby?" Noah asked, feeling his cock thickening with come. "Here you go; drink up."

And so Noah came in him – How do you spell relief – and as he did, he kept himself lodged deep within Luke's throat, his fingers tangled in sweat-dampened hair, and rather than proper thrusts, he moved in smooth rocking motions, making the salt-flavored cream that splashed deep in his captive's throat go down smoother. But that taste. Luke would know that sweet, seasoned taste anywhere, knowing only one man could provide it, and having no desire to taste another. The awkward years of half-heard conversations and rumored half-truths from those who claimed to have 'done it' had Luke expecting that the taste of a man was an acquired one. Nope. Not this time. His diary giggled when his pen wondered f loving the taste of your lover meant you'd found your soul mate. No matter. Luke would never know (or want to). The taste of his man more than satisfied him, and even the subtle changes in flavor, perhaps from changes in Noah's food cravings, were welcome adventures for his taste buds, and welcome challenges for his throat. Tonight he tasted – and feel free to laugh; Noah did when Luke told him – like honeydew melon, with just a hint of seasoning. So, so good.

As Noah's ability to speak returned to him, he said, "Yeah, that's it baby," as Luke tongued the underbelly of his member to squeeze every last drop of juice from his sex.

~*~

As is always the case, eventually the time came to put all toys away. Luke felt a sinking sensation as Noah put his cock away.

"Don't worry, beauty," Noah said with a surprisingly tender grin. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Luke sighed and Noah noticed.

Long live the King!

(to be continued...)

~*~

A

N

D

~*~

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Hope it wasn't too... I dunno... Just hope it wasn't too (insert word I can't think of here). Would LOVE-LOVE-LOVE to know what you thought of it.

Take care!  
Alwyn


End file.
